


Come Here Often?

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chubby Sirius, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The best way to end a terrible day? Why, cuddle with your neighbour and get a date the next morning of course!





	

Sirius had just had the most shite day he’d had in years. First Lily had called him, asking him to cover her shift since she was sick. He said yes of course, but he had to rush a shower and be out of bed three hours before he usually got up. By itself? Fine. A little bothersome, but nothing more than an inconvenience on its own. 

Then Bellatrix had texted him a heads-up for family business, which he appreciated, but it left him feeling stressed and anxious for the next few hours until Cissy called, announcing she was pregnant. She all but begged him to behave when she invited him to the family celebration that weekend, all the while promising that there wouldn’t be alcohol for “Aunt Walburga to go absolutely mad over and lose her senses, and I swear Siri I wouldn’t invite her at all except I want Grandfather there and you  _ know _ how he is when we leave a family member out of events, no matter how undesirable they are,” so Sirius was trying to deal with  _ that _ . It would be a huge understatement to say he was dreading seeing Walburga again, and he was already preparing himself for her insults about his body. 

And  _ then _ Regulus had a relapse, ruining one of the paintings he’d been working so hard on, and had to lug around his machine again, and while Reg never complained about it, Sirius could see how much more morose he was, hacking up fluid and unable to do more than scratch his pencil over a small notebook, not able to lift his arm high enough and long enough to use his sketchpad but needing to draw all the same. Sirius wanted to punch their beloved mother in her fucking teeth until she was coughing as much as Reg was and then some. 

All in all, he was about ready to scream when-- just as he was finally, blissfully headed towards bed-- a knock sounded on his door. All but stomping over, he wrenched the door open, ready to bite the offender’s head off only to pull up short. Because of course--  _ of course _ \-- it would be James, the ridiculously attractive bloke from next door, standing sheepishly in his pyjamas in Sirius’s doorway. 

“What?” Sirius snapped, then winced, because exhausted as he was, this was maybe the fifth time James had started an interaction with Sirius, and he was already acting like an arsehole. “Sorry. Long day. What’s up?” 

James hooked his thumb to the side, pointing towards his own flat. “My flatmate’s having his boyfriend over and they’re…” he made a face and settled on “loud.” 

Sirius grimaced sympathetically. 

“I know we hardly know each other but if you just let me crash on your couch I would really owe you.” 

“My couch isn’t very crash-worthy.” Gods Sirius wasn’t sure that even made sense. He gave it a passing thought and continued, “The only sleeping place I’ve got is my bed and I cuddle so if you don’t mind that,” he shrugged. His mind was clouded but it seemed like a good idea to say all of that for some reason. 

James must’ve been similarly tired, because he just said, “I don’t mind if you don’t.” 

Without another word, Sirius stepped back and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. 

“Thanks,” James said around a yawn that Sirius mirrored a moment later. 

He shrugged again and grabbed James’s hand, stumbling towards his room. It was only after he pulled back the covers that he realised something. “Were you out in the hallway barefoot?” 

James looked down at his feet as if just noticing. “Oh. Guess so.” 

“Your poor feet. You’re lucky they didn’t run off on you.” 

James laughed, breathy and, okay Sirius was lucky that he was so tired because he would’ve really started pressing his luck after that, trying to get James to laugh again. It didn’t feel wrong to have James, a crush and a bare acquaintance, in his space, but he didn’t pay it any mind, mostly because a minute later he had an arm over his waist and a warm body against him for the first time in years. Fuck but he really needed this tonight. 

* * *

Sirius woke up slowly, first aware that he wasn’t as cold as he normally was, and secondly that his leg was asleep. With a small groan, he stretched his legs out, feeling the kinks from sleep dissipating. He rolled onto his back and started rubbing the crust from his eyes. He heard a noise beside him and felt the bed moving. Oh right. James had dropped by because his roommate was having loud sex and they’d slept together. In the not-as-much-fun-as-we-could’ve-had-but-still-nice way. 

He rolled back on his side to face him. “Come here often?” he said, voice rough from sleep, but paired with an exaggerated wink. 

James smiled at him like he couldn’t help it yet regretted nothing. “No, this a first.” 

Sirius snorted and buried his laugh in his pillow. “This sounds like a bad porno.” 

James raised an eyebrow lazily. “As opposed to a  _ good _ porno?” He rubbed at his face as if he could wipe away the remnants of sleep. 

Sirius peeked through the hair that had fallen into his face. “Obviously.” 

“Well good or bad, if this were a porno movie we’d be half naked by now.” 

“I don’t put out on the first date anymore,” Sirius said, all fake apologetic. 

“We haven’t been on a date so the real question is if you put out  _ before _ the first date.” 

He impatiently bat the hair out of his face, partly because it was itching but mostly because it was getting in his eyes. “Do you?” 

“With my hot neighbour? Absolutely,” James said with a wide grin. Despite all the flirting they were both doing, it was obvious neither of them  _ actually _ was in the mood to do anything. Sirius thought it was nice. Flirting, having fun, without any pressure. 

“Well your hot neighbour would like two dates to make sure you aren’t a fascist before we hop into bed.” He looked down and added, “Again.” Sirius yawned then snuggled closer. “Of course, you are a good cuddle buddy so maybe I’ll make an exception.” 

He hummed and pulled him closer. “I’m not a fascist, don’t think you’re one either, so we’re safe. Dinner tonight?” 

Sirius shook his head. “Work. Can we do breakfast soon and count that as a first date?” 

James chuckled. “Sure thing, but let’s stay in bed longer yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, yawning again. Its wasn’t exactly the seduction he’d always imagined would take place if they ever  ~~ hooked up ~~ got together, but this was better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
